


That which we treasure

by Plushiesaur



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Indirect confession, M/M, Rescue, fluff with a sprinkle of life threat, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushiesaur/pseuds/Plushiesaur
Summary: Mor'Ajwin returns home, only to discover his favourite mage is in serious danger.
Relationships: Mor'Ajwin(oc)/Revus Demnevanni, Revus Demnevanni/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Other TES Stories





	That which we treasure

There's nothing quite like a nice, long evening walk after a good hunt. Treasure hunt, that is! Mor'Ajwin was just on the way back from one. A spring in his step and a big smile on his muzzle, the Khajiit marched through the rocky terrain of Vvardenfell, accompanied by the soft moonlight shining from the clear sky.

Why was he so happy, you ask? The answer was hidden in his clanking, heavy sack - filled with small Dwemer trinkets and mechanical parts. Revus will love them, he knew that for sure.

He always got so adorably excited whenever he brought him new parts to fiddle with. Of course oftencase, rather than working properly these ended up in a pile of sparks and smoke, but what would you not forgive such an eager, intrepid, lovely face?

And so, the Khajiit kept bringing his beloved one new research material, delving deep into Dwemer ruins few had the courage to traverse.

As he came closer to the town, the first rays of red, warm sunlight appeared on the horizon... or were they?

_'No, that can't be right, getting back to Gnisis couldn't have taken nearly this short!'_

_'Is this even the right direction for sunrise??'_

Early confusion quickly changed into well-justified anxiety. He picked up the pace.

The aura over the town grew steadily, getting redder and redder as he approached. By the time he reached the first buildings, he was running.

"Fire!!" he heard screams.

"Where?!" he yelled at the Nord running past him.

"Arvs-Drelen! Arvs-Drelen is burning!! We need water!" the man responded, barely stopping.

"WHAT?!"

How could the mage's tower be burning, it's all made of stone!

Unless...

An explosion...

Blood rushed down from his face and cold sweat hit him. Dropping all he carried, he dashed towards Revus's house.

Around the bend a horrifying sight awaited him. The stone tower of Arvs-Drelen, set ablaze with sickly colours like a daedric torch; a massive hole gaping from the side, hurling smoke as dense and stinking as the Red Mountain itself. Flames hissing, crackling and howling, were reaching higher than the roof, shooting through crumbled parts of it. The building was going to collapse any moment.

People gathered round, screaming, wailing, crying, gasping. Some were desperately trying to fight the fire wherever it tired to crawl ou from beneath the rocks; some were just staring, too paralyzed to do anything. One person couldn't be seen in the crowd.

"Where's Revus?!" Mor'Ajwin screamed, grabbing the nearest person – a Nord woman – by the shoulder. Already scared enough, she yelped and stared at him silently. "WHERE IS REVUS?!"

"I-I don't know, we haven't s-"

Before she finished, he released her and bolted towards the tower's door.

"What in Oblivion are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed in there!!" a Dunmer man shouted after him, another Nord tried to grab and stop him, but didn't manage.

"Get back, you mad cat!! Stop!!"

Mor'Ajwin, heeding none of the words, smashed into the scorched door with the weight of his whole body – they fell apart instantly.

A wave of smoke engulfed him, taking away his breath and burning his eyes. Coughing viciously, he went further in. He could hardly see anything. Grotesque shadows of burned furniture, stone rubble, dust falling from the ceiling – and the smell! Now that he was inside, it hit him even stronger: the stench of burning chemicals, toxic and nauseating.

"Revus!!" he stumbled onward, his suffocated shout not even able to break through the howl of the flames. "Revus!!! Revus talk to me!!!"

Vainly trying to chase the smoke away, he tripped over a scalding hot metal pot, falling to the ground with a loud growl. Heard by no one, he looked around desperately, tears in his eyes.

Fire. Smoke. Searing light, all around him. None of the shapes seemed familiar even though he's been here so many times.

No more familiar smells, no pleasant incense, fresh food, no odd smell of the Dwarven oil.

No familiar sounds of turning pages, clinking metal and crystals, no soft, warm voice of his Dunmer - just the roar of flames growing louder and louder, piercing into his mind and taunting, taunting him that he came too late, pulling him into Oblivion itself, flames coming closer and closer, hot ash falling onto his skin and singing it with thousands of small stings that dug deeper in with every second, as if they wanted to burn right through to his core, driving him mad.

He let out a hopeless groan, leaning down to the ground, feeling his breath grow shallower with every second. He wasn't done yet. No, this is not how this was goin to end. Bracing himself, he limpingly lifted himself up, grasping the edge of something that used to be a chair. He took a deep breath, wanting to shout once more, but instead another coughing fit took the air out of him. Then through the hellish howls he heard a crash of glass and metal and a shaky, suffocated voice:

"Ohh no, no, no!.."

Mor's blood-shot eyes caught a faint blue glow and within it – a shrunken sihlouette, moving frantically by the opposing wall.

The panicked mage, holding up a flimsy protective aura, was desperately trying to save any equipment that he could find in the flurry of sparks and ash. Mor'Ajwin launched himself towards him.

"REVUS!!!"  
"Mor!!"

He grabbed the shocked Dunmer in a half-embrace and started pulling him back towards the entrance, struggling to avoid more and more of the falling rubble.

"B-but my... my research" Revus moaned weakly, looking back at what was left of his workspace, but not opposing his friend.

They stumbled out of the building and ran a few steps away from it – and not a moment too soon! The crumbling roof collapsed with an ear-shattering racket, suffocating some of the flames, but kicking up a massive cloud of dust and smoke.

Mor and Revus turned around and watched in horror, their crazy heartbeats ringing in their ears and muffling everything else for a long moment. The villagers still fighting to finish off the last of flames seemed so distant... As reality faded back in, still held by Mor'Ajwin, Revus fell down to his knees; unable to look away, staring at what was once his home, his harbour, where all his treasured knowledge and research was gathered. Nothing was left.

Mor'Ajwin on the ground right by him, managed to rip his eyes away to look at him.

"Revus..." he spoke gently.

"Revus" he repeated, carefully removing a shattered glass vial that Revus was still clutching in his hand, then softly cradling his face in both hands and turning it towards himself. "Are you alright?"

"It's... it's all gone..." he whispered shakily, staring helplessly at Mor'Ajwin, his eyes too burned to let any more tears out.

"I know..." Mor answered quietly, stroking his cheek, leaving ashen smears on it. "But you're here, unharmed. That's all that matters."

A broken, shaky smile appeared on Revus's face, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Mor's.

 _"Ahziss ari jer"_ Mor'Ajwin whispered.

"I d-don't know what that means..." Revus said quietly, peace slowly returning to him.

"You do" he answered, embracing him with a smile and letting his head rest on his shoulder. "You do..."


End file.
